Lucina's Remembrance
by Red Panda Writer
Summary: While sailing back to Ylisse, Lucina remembers some not so happy memories -Also the issue with the coding has been fixed


I still can't understand it. They're all able to laugh and talk on the way back even though an impending doom is coming upon us. However it still brings a smile to my face. The laughs of my mother and father and their ever so present smiles. They always smiled when I was a child… I remember it clearly. When life was good.

I close my eyes, taking in the smell of the salty seas. The wind blows through my hair and I hear the faint swish of a cloak. "Lucina…" The soft voice of my mother makes me smile slightly as I turn to look at her. "I must ask you a question… And I completely understand if you cannot tell me. But please, tell me how you got here."

"M-mother… Why?" I question.

She looks down, pulling up her hood and then turning away. "N-nevermind… Forget I asked. But it's getting late Lucina, so you best go to bed."

"Goodnight mother." I call out watching her fade into a cabin father and her shared.

Slowly, I stride back towards the small room I shared with my younger brother, Morgan. I open the door to meet him sitting on the top bunk, a blanket draped around his head.

"L-lucina!" He cries jumping down and pouncing on me with a hug.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" I rest my hand on the top of his head, trying to give him reassurance.

"I-I just had a t-terabble d-d-d-dream…" His breathing becomes uneven and I could feel my clothes start to get slightly damp. "M-m-mother k-killed f-father."

I bend down and grasp Morgan by the shoulders, "She would never do that. Don't worry it was just a dream." I smile at him, wiping the tears away. "Go back to bed, I'll be here for you no matter what okay?"

He nods slightly and climbs up the ladder to the top. "Goodnight Lucina." He crawls back under the covers, covering his face slightly but soon enough closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Morgan."

After a good few minutes the rustling finally stops and I could hear Morgan's heavy breathing. I lay myself down in the bed and close my eyes, falling to sleep in only a matter of minutes.

"Hehe! Mommy! Guess what?! I beat Lucina at chess! Maybe I will be an able tactician like you some day!" A five year old Morgan smiled happily.

"Good job Morgan. Maybe one day you'll even be able to beat me!" The heartfelt smile she wore every time she talked to us wasn't present that day.

I watched as my father bent over and whispered something to my mother. She nodded slightly then said a goodbye and walked out the door. My father took a knee and ushered us over, "We'll be back in only a few days. I promise it won't be long but we have something to take care of and it's very important. Sumia will be here with her daughter Cynthia to look after you. So don't cause too much trouble, alright?"

We noded and I took Morgan's hand, leading him back upstairs once my father said his goodbye. Even as such a young child I couldn't shake the feeling something terrible was going to happen and I was correct.

No bell sounded when the Shepherds returned a few days later. The only reason I knew they came back was because my mother came into the house once again, her hood draped over her head. No one could see her eyes. The eyes that usually held warmth and happiness but when I ran down to greet her, I only saw sorrow and regret. She just pat my head and bent down to her knee, and pulled out father's sword. "Hold out your hands." I do as she said and she put the sword into my hands. "Y-you're father was k-killed in c-combat." She stood up again and quickly ran up and away to the room she once shared.

I could only stare at the sword that laid in my hands. It was his sword. My father's sword. Morgan bounded towards me, smiling, asking where mother and father were. I looked at him and shaked my head, and told him to go back to Cynthia and Sumia. He looked at me, confused, but then nodded heading back to the yard.

Quickly, I ran up the stairs, running into my room only to throw the sword onto my bed and dashed over to my mothers room. Once I reached the door, I stopped and put my head up against it, listening. I could hear her. My mother cried that day. She didn't even come out for supper. I remember it clearly, Sumia and Lissa did all that they could to help her out, but nothing worked.

A few years later, my mother vanished without a trace. No letter, no nothing. The only thing that I saw left behind was a book to my brother. "She isn't coming back is she?" My brother asked, as he cradled the book in his arms.

"I-I don't think so…"

"Lucina… Can you promise never to leave me?" He turned to look at me, his eyes shined with tears.

I nodded, "Y-yes of course I can."

It was my fourteenth birthday, but I didn't feel like celebrating. After about a year the news finally reached me and my brother. My mother died. It was a mystery to everyone but one thing was learned from it. Grima was resurrected and I had to take my station. I took up my father's sword and fought to save my life and everyone here. I was the only one with the power to now vanquish Grima. I wasn't sure if I could ever manage or accomplish it but I was going to… some how.

Two years of fighting went on. Blood and death was the only things I saw when I walked out into the streets, when I did. But this day was different. We were fighting the Risen in the castle. I was protecting myself from an oncoming enemy when the wall suddenly blew in, flying me backwards.

The voice I heard that day, I never wanted to hear again… "Silence the human race!

The future is built upon the past…" I looked around as I frantically tried to see if I could spot the unknown voice. My heart beat pacened, I couldn't spot it anywhere. It felt as though it were all around me. "But your kind shall never see it!" I turn my head to the left and a gasp escaped my lips. Red eyes looked directly at me. I turned, pointed the Falchion at it; my body obviously shaking. "You're mother and father are dead tiny one…" My eyes widened. Did this thing kill my parents? Was the only thought running through my head. I couldn't shake the feeling. My breathing became heavy and my posture became unstable. Grima left out a cackle, "Now it's your turn to diiiieeee!" It's jaws open coming straight for me. The only thing I could think to do was point my sword and scream.

Right before the jaws got to me, Grima suddenly stopped in it's tracks. "Lucina!" I snapped my head over to see Morgan, who waved his hands frantically to usher me over.

"W-what's going on..?"

"It won't stay that way for long! We have to move… I'll explain later! Once we get to safety." Morgan takes my hand and lead me over to a pegasus and wyvern. "Gerome, Cynthia! We're here! Let's go!"

I hop on the back of the Wyvern, watching the palace that I once called home be crushed under the rage of Grima. My arms slightly tighten around Gerome and I turn to look away, holding in the tears and trying to be strong.

We land at mount prism, the only place still sanctified. I hop off, catching up to my brother who was hustling the rest of us inside the cavern. We were all here- Owain, Inigo, Kjelle, Laurent, Brady, Yarne, Severa, Nah, Norie and including us who just flew in.

"Welcome children." A soft voice echoes throughout the beautifully lit cave, "I am here to take you back… You must save your parents from the impending doom of this world. The princess please step forward."

I nod, taking slow steps up to what appears a table. "You must wear this mask. You cannot allow your parents to know who you are… Call yourself Marth and sound like a male. You are the first one born. Meaning your parents shouldn't know who you are."

"May I ask where we are going? And who you are?" I take the mask from the table and hold it in my hands.

From the voice comes a small laugh. "I am Naga… and you are going to go save your parents right now…"

I take the mask and rest it on my face… Then the next thing I knew I was going through a portal… With Risen. Losing my companions one by one. But I had to think about what was happening.

A light was shining through the portal, I could only reach for it…

"Lucina! Lucina! Wake up!" My father's voice calls me back into the world of the living, a worried look was etched over his face.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask.

"It looked like you were having a nightmare. You're face is drenched with sweat." My mother tells me, and sits down beside me.

"I-it must of just been a warm night." I smile. "We're almost home huh?"

My mother and father look at each other then back to me and nod. They say a goodbye and walk out of the cabin, my mother taking one last worried glance at me then backs out.

(A.N: So this is my first story I've written on here and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
